


SakuAtsu shenanigans

by omicore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omicore/pseuds/omicore
Summary: Just a day with Sakusa and Atsumu, with Suna an Osamu of course.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 32





	SakuAtsu shenanigans

"Why did we have a double date again?" Kiyoomi asked, face-palming while looking at the wins fight...for the 3rd time.

"You agreed to this, and if you're gonna date tsumu, then get used to this" Suna calmly replied as Kiyoomi internally cries, realizing that he has to put up with this for the rest of his life. "Can you please stop them?" Pleaded Kiyoomi, clearly done with the twin's bullshit

"Sure" Suna replied before calling for his boyfriend "Samu if you come here, I'll give you kisses," Rin said, and with a blink of an eye, Osamu was already there ready to claim his prize.

'Wow that worked well' Kiyoomi thought as he saw his lover walk over to them, "you should stop picking fights with your twin" Kiyoomi sai while giving the blonde a light peck on the lips, receiving a nod from Atsumu

Time Skip • Kiyoomi's Apartment • 8:30 pm

Atsumu was bored, as usual. So he thought of a harmless prank to his boyfriend.

Atsumu walked towards Kiyoomi and said "hey Sakusa? Have you seen my phone?" And judging by his lover's expression, the prank was working.

"No.." Kiyoomi replied before walking to the bathroom to wash up. He as confused as to why Atsumu referred to him a 'Sakusa'. He only does that when he's mad. But what did he do?

After the shower, he decided to go to bed, the thought of his Atsu referring to him to his last name came to his head. He started to feel anxious, he knew he wasn't the best with feeings, but he's trying.

And as he was about to start sobbing, his boyfriend came in, "hey Sakusa, im gonna take a showr so wecan cuddle" he says, casually.

And Kiyoomi's heart raced, "n-no need, we can cuddle now.." He says as Atsumu sat next to him, he couldn't take it anymore. He cried, and fell on Atsumu's chest

"W-what did i-i do wrong?" He raised a question. Atsumu knew he took it too far and decided to stop. "No, sorry, it was just a prank don't cry" he says while comforting the other who tightens his grip at the older twin.

"Lets cuddle now, you owe me kisses"

"Okay okay ya big baby"


End file.
